Descubriendo la Navidad y algo más
by Lila-sama
Summary: Suigetsu no sabe lo que es la navidad, jamás la ha festejado. Pero Sakura va a enseñarle todo lo que significa esta peculiar fiesta. SuiSaku
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

(Inner: ¡excepto Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Suigetsu e Itachi que son todos míos!) Sí, concuerdo contigo (Inner comienza a girar dando saltitos y aplaudiendo por todo el lugar hasta que se estrella contra la cama y cae inconsciente) ¬¬ está loca.

Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:

Bla bla es la narración de la historia  
-Bla bla- son los diálogos  
_Bla bla_ son los pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

Descubriendo la Navidad y algo más

Prólogo

Rojo y verde… ¡¿Por qué todo debía ser de esos dos jodidos colores?! En esa aldea todos eran extraños, con sus costumbres extrañas y hasta su ropa extraña. Porque en el País del Agua –de donde era originario el dueño de estos pensamientos- no tenían esa extraña manía de decorar todo con cosas verdes y rojas; borlas brillantes, guirnaldas, tiendas, escaparates, incluso comida –si, esos bastones dulces blancos y rojos- y la ropa… por Kami que eso era lo peor, cada persona que veía tenía un suéter con dibujos espantosos, algunos con árboles, otros con unos animales con cuernos y otros más con un tipo gordo y ridículo.

No tenía idea de por qué las personas de esta aldea –a la cual había ido a vivir hace unos ocho meses- habían empezado a actuar así desde hace un par de días, tampoco es que le interesara demasiado, pero ya era fastidioso todo aquel asunto.

Esto es lo que venía pensando un chico de pelo blanco con tonos celestes y mirada violácea mientras caminaba por una de las pocas calles mínimamente vacías de Konoha –pocas, porque en la mayoría, por no decir todas, de las calles en donde hubiera al menos un local para comprar cualquier cosa estaban atestadas de un mar de gente que iba de acá para allá con sonrisas y miradas bobas en la cara-. Y como si fuera por arte de magia o algún ninjutsu extraño que él no conocía, una chica de obres jade y un llamativo color de pelo con un suéter blanco con renos rojos unas guardas en picos verdes y un montón de puntitos, se lo topó en medio de su "paseo rutinario" –se le había hecho costumbre el salir a caminar por el lugar ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer-.

-Ho, ohayou Suigetsu-san-

-Sakura- dijo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible a modo de saludo.

…Silencio…

-etto… ¿y qué haces por aquí?- preguntó la kunoichi con la esperanza de que no se produjera ese incómodo silencio otra vez.

-Salí a caminar un rato- respondió simplemente con una nota de diversión en la voz.

…Silencio…

Intento de conversación fallido.

-Heee, Suigetsu-san, ¿estás feliz de que se acerque la navidad?- nuevo intento de conversación de parte de la pelirrosa.

-…¿navidad?- repitió incrédulo el susodicho.

-…hai, la navidad- dijo nuevamente la chica de obres jade con expresión soñadora, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Suigetsu.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-…- a Sakura le tomó unos segundos reaccionar- ¡¿¡ACASO NO SABES QUE ES LA NAVIDAD!?!- las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí se voltearon para mirar a la chica que había gritado como una posesa.

-¡PERO NO GRITES QUE ME VAS A DEJAR SORDO!-

-Gomen- respondió apenada, pero enseguida recordó el por qué había gritado y se le ocurrió una idea- nee, Suigetsu-san, ¿de verdad no conoces nada acerca de la navidad?-

-No- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, sintiéndose levemente avergonzado aunque sin saber la razón.

-Nee, Suigetsu-san- el chico parado frente a ella comenzaba a preguntarse cuantas veces más iba a repetir eso y si era posible gastar tan rápidamente su nombre en menos de diez minutos, de seguro debía estar penado por la ley- ¿te molestaría si…?

-…-

-¿…te importaría si…?

-PERO DILO YA MUJER- dijo/grito exasperado el shinobi.

-¿Querrías acompañarme a enseñarte lo que es la navidad?- concluyó al fin su pregunta, tan rápido que él casi no la entendió, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_¿__Yo__, acompañarla a __ella__ a que me __enseñe__ a __mí__ lo que es esa estúpida cosa que trae a todos locos? Sería una total pérdida de tiempo._

-Seguro-

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaría deslumbrado a más de uno, la kunoichi tomó al ninja de la Niebla por la muñeca y literalmente lo jaló para correr en la dirección opuesta a la que él iba.

_Tal vez no sea tan fastidioso y molesto después de todo _pensó inconscientemente mostrando una gran sonrisa de tiburón.

* * *

Aclaraciones:  
Kami: es como se le llama a Dios en Japón, también es llamado Kami-Sama como forma de respeto.  
Animales con cuernos: se refiere a los renos de Papá Noel, Santa Claus, San Nicolás.  
Tipo gordo y ridículo: es Santa Claus, dice ridículo porque esta vestido de rojo y con un gorro también rojo con un pompón al final, ¿quien no pensaría alguna vez que Papá Noel se viste un poquito ridículo?  
Konoha: o la Aldea de la Hoja es la aldea de shinobis del País del Fuego donde viven la mayoría de los personajes de la serie.  
Ninjutsu: los ninjutsus son técnicas ninjas que son creadas mediante sellos (movimientos de las manos) y causan daño al oponente. Los ninjutsus varían según el elemento que tenga el usuario hay 5 tipos de ninjutsus elementales (fuego, tierra, agua, viento y rayo) y varios ninjutsus propios de un clan y también ninjutsus suplementarios como el ninjutsu medico, fuinjutsu, kinjutsu, etc.  
Obres jade: ojos verdes.  
Ohayou: hola.  
Etto: es como decir emmm… cuando no sabes que decir o tenés vergüenza.  
Kunoichi: ninja mujer.  
Hai: si.  
Gomen: perdón.  
Shinobi: ninja.  
Ninja de la Niebla: Suigetsu pertenece a la aldea de la Niebla.

Y, no creo que nadie quiera robármelo, pero bueno, está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean fotologs, metroflegs, facebooks o lo que sea, no le doy permiso a nadie. Este fic está disponible sólo en esta web.

Recuerden que un fic con reviews es un fanfic feliz (como dice una gran escritora que suelo leer).


	2. Pelea y árbol de navidad

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

(Inner: ¡excepto Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Suigetsu e Itachi que son todos míos!) Sí, concuerdo contigo (Inner comienza a girar dando saltitos y aplaudiendo por todo el lugar hasta que se estrella contra la cama y cae inconsciente) ¬¬ está loca.

Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean fotologs, metroflegs, facebooks o lo que sea, no le doy permiso a nadie. Este fic está disponible sólo en esta web.

Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:

Bla bla es la narración de la historia  
-Bla bla- son los diálogos  
_Bla bla_ son los pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

Capítulo 1

Pelea y árbol de navidad

_Tal vez no sea tan fastidioso y molesto después de todo pensó inconscientemente mostrando una gran sonrisa de tiburón._

Pero después de correr unos cuantos metros, su sonrisa se borró al prácticamente chocar con una pelirroja con lentes. Rápidamente cambió su cara de desconcierto por una mueca de desagrado a la vez que tomaba un poco de aire para comenzar a gritar.

-¡FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS ZANAHORIA!-

-¡PERO QUE DICES! ¡SI TU ERES EL QUE CORRE COMO UN LOCO CHOCANDOSE CON TODO EL MUNDO!-

-¡CÁLLATE CUATRO OJOS! ¡¿NO VES QUE ESTAS MATANDO A TODO EL QUE RESPIRA TU ALIENTO A BRUJA PODRIDA?!-

Haciendo caso omiso al comentario del peliblanco; la zorra, es decir, Karin, se da cuenta que Sakura está presente, bastante cerca de su "agresor", como si estuviera esperando para decir algo. Dentro de su cabeza de zanahoria algo hace "click".

-Pero mira Suigetsu- dice con malicia en un falso tono que pretende ser dulce –tu novia "pelo de chicle" está aquí, no deberías perder su tiempo hablando conmigo cuando podrías estar haciendo… otras… cosas…-

La mueca del espadachín cambió a una de superioridad y burla, y mostrando sus dientes afilados en casi una risa contraatacó.

-Las mujeres se interesan en mí Karin, no como tú que espantas a todos los hombres de un radio de un kilómetro-

_Uy, eso tuvo que doler_ pensaba la pelirrosa mientras veía como la boba se ponía roja de furia.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE CARA DE PEZ?!-

-¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE ZORRA!-

-¡TROGLODITA!-

-¡IDIOTA!-

-¡TARADO!-

-¡IMBECIL!-

-¡ERROR DE LA NATURALEZA!-

-¡ADEFESIO!-

Y así siguieron un rato mientras la gente se detenía a mirarlos –algunos estaban en reposeras comiendo palomitas y apostando quien ganaría- Y a Sakura le caía una gota por la nuca –muy estilo anime- al ver la escena. Rock Lee había apostado que la pelirroja lo golpearía; Shino que el hombre tiburón ganaría la discusión pero recibiría varios golpes; y Kakashi que la loca diría algo indebido, Suigetsu ganaría y sin recibir ni un rasguño.

-¡BAKA!-

-¡DESCEREBRADA!-

-¡AL MENOS YO NO SALGO CON FEAS FRENTUDAS TAN BRUTAS QUE SE PONEN UN ABRIGO RIDÍCULO QUE NO COMBINA CON EL CHICLE!-

Kakashi sonrió. Un aura maligna podía sentirse en el lugar. Se escuchó un grito de guerra a la vez que una pelirroja salía volando, por un puñetazo de la kunoichi a la que acababa de insultar, en dirección a Suna.

…En Sunagakure…

Un muy tranquilo Maito Gai estaba caminando por las calles arenosas de la aldea cuando de repente un objeto volador no identificado cayó frente a él dejando un pequeño cráter.

-¡AAHHH!- grito Gai-sensei mientras elevaba una rodilla hacia su cuerpo y colocaba sus brazos encima y debajo de su cara en una clara posición de susto terrible- ¡ESTÁN LLOVIENDO…!- después de una segunda mirada- ¡…MUJERES! …Que clima tan extraño- dijo pensativo- PERO MI LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ME LLAMA A CONTINUAR MI TRAYECTORIA A KONOHA DESPUÉS DE UNA MISIÓN EXITOSA… JAJAJA MI LLAMA ME LLAMA, QUE GRACIOSO SOY- termino de decir esto en una pose de chico cool con el pulgar en alto, los dientes brillantes y una puesta de sol en el mar que se estrella contra la roca en la que está parado, y sale corriendo hacia su hogar olvidando completamente a la mujer inconsciente del cráter; algo que solíamos llamar Karin.

…De vuelta en Konoha…

El chico de obres violetas sorbía tranquilamente de su botella con agua –de donde la sacó nunca lo sabremos- mientras observaba el lugar por el que había desaparecido su compañera de equipo.

A su lado una Sakura todavía algo jadeante intentaba tranquilizar su respiración después de haber golpeado a una persona y gritarle que nadie podía insultarla a ella y menos a su sentido de la moda.

Luego de un momento de silencio, un muy satisfecho Suigetsu dejó de tomar agua y le dijo a su amiga de personalidad múltiple, porque todo aquel que trataba mal a Karin era su amigo –Mmm… Buen golpe-

-Do-doumo arigatou- logró contestarle feliz.

Después de todo el alboroto, el hombre enmascarado recibió el dinero de la apuesta y se fue corriendo a comprar el nuevo tomo del "Icha Icha Paradise".

Lentamente la gente volvió a su vida.

-Etto, deberíamos seguir nuestro camino también, ¿no te parece Suigetsu-san?-

-Hn- "respondió" el shinobi retomando el camino que habían estado siguiendo.

Finalmente llegaron a un enorme árbol de navidad cubierto de hermosos adornos.

La pelirrosa se colocó rápidamente a un lado del árbol mirando a Suigetsu, y cual guía turística empezó a hablar.

-Esto, Suigetsu-san, es un árbol de navidad, típico de esta fiesta; se dice que antiguamente se tomó la idea del árbol de las costumbres paganas, para celebrar el nacimiento de Cristo. El árbol simbolizó el amor de Kami-sama y lo adornaban de manzanas las cuales simbolizaban el pecado original y las tentaciones, y de velas que representaban la luz de Jesucristo como la luz del mundo. Conforme pasó el tiempo, las manzanas y las velas se transformaron en esferas y otros adornos. Después se agregó la tradición de poner regalos para los niños bajo el árbol, enviados por Santa Claus.- aquí se detuvo un momento para respirar, poner su mejor sonrisa y continuar su relato –Para su decoración hoy en día se utilizan diversos objetos y elementos, cada uno con su propio significado. Las luces continúan representando la luz de Cristo; las esferas simbolizan los dones de Kami a los hombres; los lazos representan la unión de las familias y personas queridas alrededor de dones que se desean dar y recibir; y la estrella, que se coloca en la punta del árbol, representa la fe que debe guiar nuestra vida. El color azul simboliza la reconciliación; el plateado, el agradecimiento; el dorado, la alabanza; y el rojo, la petición.- Concluyó la chica de verde mirar al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un grito desde lo alto. Ambos, más un montón de personas, levantaron la vista para encontrarse con un rubio hiperactivo colgado de la parte superior del majestuoso árbol -¡NARUTOO!-

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó aterrorizado el de obres celestes.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces ahí Naruto!?-

-Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan… es que Kiba me dijo que debía hacerlo- contesto con cascaditas en los ojos.

La chica encolerizada y un peliblanco divertido vieron como el chico nombrado por el temporalmente hombre mono casi se asfixiaba a carcajadas mirando a Naruto y señalándolo con el dedo.

-¡Baja ahora mismo Naruto! ¡Tsunade-sama se volverá loca si le haces algo a ese árbol!-

Después de unos cuantos regaños, pequeños inconvenientes y un par de súplicas, el portador del Kyuubi logró bajar del árbol sin dañarlo, y para evitar que lo siguieran golpeando, se fue corriendo diciendo que tenía hambre así que iba a el Ichiraku a comer ramen.

Entre todo esto se hizo muy de noche y Sakura y Suigetsu acordaron verse al día siguiente para seguir hablando de la navidad, y cada cual se fue por su camino pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios, y pensando:

¿Qué les deparará el destino la próxima "clase"?

* * *

Aclaraciones:  
Baka: insulto japonés, quiere decir idiota o algo así.  
Suna/Sunagakure: o Aldea de la Arena es la aldea de shinobis del País del Viento.  
Domou arigatou: ¡Gracias!  
"Icha Icha Paradise": o "El Mundo del Coqueteo" es un libro para adultos, parece ser un poco pervertido, por lo cual nunca se sabe en realidad de que se trata.  
Shinobi: ninja.  
Kunoichi: mujer ninja.  
Ichiraku: local de comida en la que venden ramen.  
Ramen: una sopa de fideos, suele llevar carne de cerdo, cebolla, huevos cocidos, salsa de soja, y otros ingredientes.

Dejenme su opinión, ¿continúo la historia?. Recuerden que un fic con reviews es un fanfic feliz. Se aceptan tomatazos, lechugazos, y demás hortalizas, pero también consejos, saludos, besos, risas o abucheos.


	3. ¡Misión!

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

(Inner: ¡excepto Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Suigetsu e Itachi que son todos míos!) Sí, concuerdo contigo (Inner comienza a girar dando saltitos y aplaudiendo por todo el lugar hasta que se estrella contra la cama y cae inconsciente) ¬¬ está loca.

Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean fotologs, metroflegs, facebooks o lo que sea, no le doy permiso a nadie. Este fic está disponible sólo en esta web.

Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:

Bla bla es la narración de la historia  
-Bla bla- son los diálogos  
_Bla bla_ son los pensamientos de los personajes  
(n/a: bla bla) son algunos comentarios o aclaraciones que pueda poner como notas de la autora.

* * *

Capítulo 2

¡Misión!

Nuestra pelirrosa favorita comenzaba su día – no, no es Yachiru, no es una shinigami; no, tampoco es Wanda, ella no es una padrino mágico; ¡que tampoco es Joey, la persona de la que hablo no es una enfermera pokemon! ¡Es una kunoichi! Cielo Santo, que problemático, recuérdenme no darles a adivinar otro personaje- con el pelo revuelto y los ojos cerrados por el sueño, se dio una ducha rápida y bajo a desayunar (n/a: la casa de Sakura tiene dos pisos, su habitación está en la planta alta) mientras comía, cavilaba sobre que haría ese día, cuando recordó que debía reunirse con Suigetsu. Hacía calor, y muy a su pesar, llegó temprano, muy temprano, demasiado temprano, excesivamente temprano –bueno, ya me entendieron- al lugar convenido. Para matar el tiempo -¡Dios mío está sangrando!- decidió ayudar a los aldeanos a colgar los muérdagos en todos los lugares posibles, para que no se pudieran dar dos pasos sin toparse con uno.

…En otra zona de Konoha…

Suigetsu dormía totalmente despatarrado sobre su cama… Oh, ya no… Se cayó al piso… sigue dormido…

…Dos horas después…

El peliblanco sigue en la misma posición… Oh!, ¡Esperen! Algo sucede en esa habitación –se escucha una música de suspenso mientras la cámara se va acercando- ¡Una pequeña mosca pasa volando por encima de la cabeza del ojivioleta! –los lectores gritan exasperados, seguramente creían que algo impresionante sucedería- ¡Entonces una espada sale volando violentamente hacia la mosquita cortándola a la mitad! –todo el mundo se queda O.O- Eehh! ¡El espadachín al fin despertó! Para darse la vuelta… ¡Y mirar la hora! ¡Siii! Ya salió para encontrarse con Sakurita.

Al llegar ella ya estaba ahí, con la misma sonrisa de siempre. A los cinco minutos de hablar de trivialidades, sucedió algo inesperado…

-¡Hey! ¡Frentuda!- el grito se venía acercando hasta que…

-Hola Ino-cerda-

-Frentuda te he buscado por todas partes, Hokage-sama nos asignó una misión- agarrándola del brazo la arrastraba hacia la misión –ven, te explicaré en el camino-

-Demo…- al mirar hacia atrás no vio al ojivioleta puesto que su amiga rubia ya los había separado por unos cuantos metros y se perdió en la muchedumbre.

…En la casa de Ino…

-Póntelo Frente de Marquesina- dijo la Yamanaka extendiéndole una bolsa, y al ver la cara de interrogación de la pelirrosa agregó –los uniformes que me dio Tsunade-sama eran horrendos, así que los tiré e hice otros- como si fuera todo lo que la otra necesitaba saber, volvió a extendérsela.

Al sacar la ropa de la bolsa, la ninja medico más fuerte de Konoha, después de su maestra claro, puso una mueca de terror -¡Estás loca! ¡No voy a ponerme esto!-

Y con una cara de malicia extrema la creadora de esos "trajes" respondió –Oh, claro que lo harás- mientras el clima cambiaba radicalmente llenándose de nubes negras el cielo mientras se producía un trueno que hizo la escena realmente tenebrosa para la ojiverde.

Todo Konoha pudo escuchar un grito, pero eso no inmutó en lo más mínimo a nuestro amigo de dientes afilados que seguía su camino sin siquiera preguntarse quién había gritado así o por que lo había hecho. La razón: hacía tiempo que tenía su espada y necesitaba mantenimiento -que nunca le había dado-

…En el "Se seca" o el CCK, mejor conocido como Centro Comercial de Konoha…

Una enorme fila de niños esperaban ansiosos junto a sus malhumorados padres o familiares a "Santa", que al parecer se había retrasado.

Sakura e Ino trataban de tranquilizar un poco a las inquietas personas que clamaban por que ya apareciera el causante de tal alboroto, hasta que la primera vio a un hombre vestido de rojo escondiéndose detrás del "Taller de Santa" que habían armado para esa ocasión especial y fue a hablar con él.

-Kakashi-sensei, al fin llega, hace más de media hora que lo esperábamos- dijo la kunoichi muy ansiosa por llevarlo hacia donde estaban esperando los niños para pedirle sus regalos… y para que se callaran de una vez si hemos de ser francos.

-Lo siento Sakura, es que me perdí por el camino de la vida- respondió despreocupadamente el hombre disfrazado de Papá Noel con un par de almohadas dentro del traje para que pareciera "barrigón".

-Ya, nadie se cree sus mentiras sensei, ahora vamos que lo están esperando- le dijo mientras lo tironeaba hacia la gente.

El ojillo visible –porque arriba de la máscara tenia la barba y el gorro le tapaba el ojo con el sharingan- se abrió desmesuradamente del impacto que le causó ver tal muchedumbre. _¿En qué me he metido? Maldigo el momento que acepte esta misión… Esta Tsunade… Me engañó, es una misión sencilla Kakashi, no te costará nada me dijo… Hubiera preferido una misión de clase S. _(n/a: pero si esta es una misión clase S... ¡es una misión clase Santa!).

-¡¡Eeehh!!- grito la banda de chiquillos -¡Ya llego Santa!-

El ninja que copia intentó escapar, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que su alumna lo aventó contra la silla donde recibiría los pedidos, y por ende a los niñitos –que más que niños parecían demonios en miniatura-.

-Bien, ahora que Santa ya está aquí, van a ir pasando de uno en uno para pedirle sus regalos, ¿de acuerdo?- medio explico medio pidió la de ojos celestes.

-¡Haii!- respondieron obedientemente al unísono antes de abalanzarse sobre el pobre Hatake.

Mientras trataban de poner un poco de orden, las ayudantas de Santa –más bien una ayudante de Santa- eran observadas por un ninja de la Niebla.

El ninja en cuestión estaba en el CCK yendo a la tienda "Todo para su Espada" cuando escuchó unos gritos tratando de poner orden a unos alborotados niños. Pero no le importó que hubiera un montón de chiquillos revoltosos al lado de su tienda, ni le importo que una "señora de avanzada edad" con un montón de bolsas lo empujara y le gritara de mal modo que se disculpara, ni siquiera se preocupó cuando uno de los niños le tiró helado en una de sus sandalias ninja, no, todo dejó de tener importancia cuando vio a cierta pelirrosa usando un gorro de Papá Noel, un top rojo con piel sintética blanca (n/a: me refiero a la del traje de Santa, que tiene en los bordes del sombrero, del abrigo, las mangas, espero sepan de que hablo) en la parte inferior y una pollera corta también roja con la piel sintética y con un cinturón negro de hebilla dorada grande y rectangular.

Se podía decir que se la estaba comiendo con los ojos; ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola de aquella forma? Él no lo sabía, solamente era consciente de que nunca se había fijado así en esa chica, ¡jamás la había considerado del sexo opuesto!

Debía haber pasado horas mirándola, puesto que la gente estaba saliendo, y ella también se dirigía a la salida; salida en la que estaba el chico tiburón.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia ya estaba al lado de él, parecía un poco distraído –o más bien atontado- porque no le dijo hola ni siquiera cuando estuvieron a solo un paso de distancia.

El peliblanco se dio cuenta de que la kunoichi había dejado su lugar junto al "Taller de Santa" cuando estuvo enfrente suyo, intento saludarla, hacer como que nada pasaba, pero cuando quiso decir algo, nada salió de sus labios. Entonces se dio cuenta, quería besarla, por Kami, sus labios lo llamaban a gritos. Y notó otra cosa, estaban en una puerta, miró hacia arriba y lo vio.

-Sakura… estamos debajo del muérdago- le dijo bajando la mirada y posándola en sus ojos esmeralda.

La pelirrosa no había entendido a lo que se refería, así que elevó los ojos y también lo vio, habían estado hablando de eso justo antes de que Ino los interrumpiera, al comprender lo que su compañero decía, un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas a la vez que bajaba la cabeza.

-Sui...Suigetsu…- intentó decir mientras el shinobi la acercaba a su cuerpo con la mano que había puesto en su cintura mientras con la otra le acariciaba la cara, desde la frente hasta la barbilla, para dejarla ahí y levantar su rostro hacia el de él. Sus caras estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia, podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre sus labios, y cuando estaban a punto de besarse…

* * *

Nee, que mala que soy, cortar una escena tan linda. Pero bueno, este capítulo me ha costado horrores escribirlo, el calor y los cortes de luz realmente me afectan. Como sigue esto lo deciden ustedes. ¿Quieren beso? ¿O tendré que interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo y dejar el beso para después? Para eso tendrán que dejarme un review, ¿eso suena a chantaje no?... bueno, dejémoslo como un pequeño chantajito, jeje

Aclaraciones:  
Shinigami: Dios de la Muerte.  
Kunoichi: mujer ninja.  
Despatarrado: cuando uno duerme despatarrado esta acostado de cualquier forma, si han visto alguna vez como duerme Naruto, ese es un ejemplo claro, generalmente con un brazo, una pierna cayéndose de la cama, enroscado en las sabanas o con las sabanas en el piso.  
Ojivioleta: persona que tiene los ojos violetas :P  
Hokage: líder de la Aldea de Konoha.  
Demo: pero.  
Yamanaka: es el apellido de Ino.  
El "Se seca" o el CCK, mejor conocido como Centro Comercial de Konoha: estaba aburrida y puse chistes idiotas por todo el capítulo, ¡no me maten por favor!  
Hemos de ser francos: no me refiero a los "Emos", me refiero a ser sinceros, decir la verdad. (Más chistes tontos)  
Sharingan: técnica ocular del clan Uchiha.  
Misión de clase S: el rango más alto de las misiones, por ende las más peligrosas, difíciles o importantes. (Pueden ser de asesinatos sin ser detectados o cosas así).  
Haii: sii

Ah sí, casi lo olvidaba Yachiru, Wanda y la enfermera Joey no me pertenecen, pertenecen a las series de Bleach, Los Padrinos Mágicos y Pokemon respectivamente, yo solo las use porque tienen el pelo rosa.

Y gracias a Gaara_lee, Samantha y Karina Natsumi por sus reviews! Y también a mi amigo por tomarse la molestia de leerlo aunque nunca haya visto Naruto; si, estoy hablando de vos Bree.

Recuerden que un fic con reviews es un fanfic feliz. Se aceptan tomatazos, lechugazos, y demás hortalizas, pero también consejos, saludos, comentarios, besos, risas o abucheos.


	4. El momento más esperado

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

(Inner: ¡excepto Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Suigetsu e Itachi que son todos míos!) Sí, concuerdo contigo (Inner comienza a girar dando saltitos y aplaudiendo por todo el lugar hasta que se estrella contra la cama y cae inconsciente) ¬¬ está loca.

Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean fotologs, metroflegs, facebooks o lo que sea, no le doy permiso a nadie. Este fic está disponible sólo en esta web.

Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:

Bla bla es la narración de la historia.  
-Bla bla- son los diálogos.  
_Bla bla_ son los pensamientos de los personajes.  
_"Bla bla" _son letras de canciones expresando situaciones o sentimientos.

**IMPORTANTE****:** Para este capítulo utilice algunas canciones de los Teen Angels, me puse a escucharlos y no pude evitarlo jeje, las canciones son: "Tu Cielo", "Un Día Más", "Dos Ojos" y "Un Ángel". Aunque creo que para la lectura podrían escuchar "Te Amaré por Siempre" ustedes decidan si ponen alguna canción o no, y si no las conocen... bueno, la letra lo dice todo... espero que no haya ninguna complicación... jeje, y ahora… ¡A leer!

* * *

Capítulo 3

El momento más esperado

La sangre aún le hervía, quería matarlo, quería golpearlo, quería estrangularlo y provocarle el mayor sufrimiento que él haya sentido en toda su vida, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a ella? ¿Acaso no se habían hecho amigos? ¿Qué ella no había sido una de las pocas personas que lo aceptaron en la villa? Él era amigo de Sasuke, pero no creía que se hubiera vuelto un vengador que no hace más que buscar sangre y poder, entonces… ¿por qué lo había hecho? No había tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos al respecto, lo había arruinado todo, habían terminado tirados en el piso sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Flashback

-Sui...Suigetsu…- intentó decir mientras el shinobi la acercaba a su cuerpo con la mano que había puesto en su cintura mientras con la otra le acariciaba la cara, desde la frente hasta la barbilla, para dejarla ahí y levantar su rostro hacia el de él. Sus caras estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia, podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre sus labios, y cuando estaban a punto de besarse… Naruto apareció corriendo tratando de entrar en el Centro Comercial antes de que cerrara, chocando a Sakura en su carrera, tirándola al suelo y terminando él encima de ella.

-¡NARUTO!- gritó desesperada la pelirrosa tratando de salir de debajo del jinchuuriki.

-OH Sakura-chan ¿Cómo estás?- dijo el rubio al ver a la chica de ojos verdes, sin darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¡¿Cómo crees que este Naruto?! ¡Quítate de encima y estaré mejor!- soltó la chica mientras intentaba sacarse a su amigo de encima sin mucho éxito.

-¿?- miró con cara de incredulidad a la Haruno hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que le decía, y con una cara tan blanca como el papel se levantó rápidamente pidiendo disculpas y explicando que se había enterado que regalaban boletos de descuento en la compra del ramen solo por ese día y que intentaba llegar deprisa para no perdérselos, mientras rogaba por dentro que su compañera no lo matara a golpes.

Fin Flashback

Habían pasado unos cinco minutos discutiendo por el incidente, pero lo que más había molestado a la kunoichi es que hubiera interrumpido ese momento, aunque claro que no tenía idea de cómo sería su "relación" después de eso, porque el peliblanco no parecía ser de los chicos que se ponen de novios.

_-Estúpido Naruto, ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto?... Por cierto… ¿dónde está Suigetsu?_- mirando hacia ambos lados pero sin encontrarlo Sakura se semideprimió- _se fue. ¿Será que se arrepintió de lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer? Maldición solo me puede pasar esto a mí-_

Y así se fue a su casa esperando poder verlo al día siguiente en el lugar que siempre se encontraban.

…Unos días después…

Sakura no había podido encontrar, ver, sentir u oler al chico de ojos violetas que le había quitado el sueño desde hace un par de días.

Con el alma cayéndose a sus pies, se dio cuenta que esa noche sería Nochebuena.

_-Que bien- _pensaba con ironía la chica de pelo rosa _– hoy es Nochebuena, una noche de paz y amor. Jajaja como si eso fuera posible para mí, ¿paz? No he tenido ni un momento de paz desde… desde… ¿desde cuándo?-_

_**-Desde tu beso con Suigetsu-kun- **_le contestó su inner.

_-Beso frustrado que no fue, querrás decir-_

_**-Sí, es cierto que no llegamos a besarlo, pero Suigetsu-kun quería besarnos, de eso no hay duda-**_

_-Entonces ¿por qué desapareció justo después de "casi besarnos"?-_

_**-No tengo idea baka, soy tu subconsciente, no una adivina-**_

_-Seguro que se arrepintió, no, se dio cuenta del error que iba a cometer-_

_**-¡Claro que no idiota! ¡Suigetsu-kun no nos haría eso! Seguramente le dio vergüenza que Naruto los haya visto…-**_

_-¡Lo ves! Tu misma lo dijiste, se avergüenza de mí-_

_**-¡No! ¡No es lo que quise decir! ¡él no se avergonzaría de nosotras, él no es Sasuke-kun, él no nos dejaría!- **_ otra metida de pata de su inner hizo que Sakura se sintiera más desdichada mientras recordaba como su amor de la infancia la había desmayado y abandonado en una banca de la aldea para convertirse en un ninja desertor.

_-Tienes razón, supongo que no tengo suerte en el amor. No, si tengo suerte en el amor, mala suerte- _seguía pensando, dolida de sus propias palabras y sentimientos –_Creo que no estoy destinada a tener amor, deberé resignarme a ser una solitaria bibliotecaria, un momento, soy una ninja médico, supongo que seré una solitaria ninja médico-_

_**-Es por esas actitudes que estamos solas, no te resignes a algo que todavía no pasó, ¡lucha para que eso no suceda baka! Debemos impedir quedarnos solteras para el resto de nuestra vida, ¡arriba ese ánimo y a buscar el amor!-**_

_-Si claro, lo que tú digas-_

_**-Ni siquiera se para que me esfuerzo, sigue en tu espiral de autocompasión si quieres, yo me voy-**_

_-Bueno, ahora podré pensar sin que alguien se entrometa en mis pensamientos…-_

…Alrededor de las once de la noche…

Faltando una hora para Nochebuena, todos los shinobis de Konoha se encontraban festejando en sus respectivos hogares o en los de sus seres queridos; todos, excepto cierta kunoichi que estaba caminando por las desoladas calles de su aldea, intentando poner orden a sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

-Haaa, debo ser la única persona en el mundo que está caminando por la calle en lugar de estar festejando por ser navidad… si solo entendiera que rayos pasó en ese momento-

Lo que la pelirrosa no sabía era que estaba equivocada, no era la única persona que estaba caminando, justamente por el otro lado de la calle se acercaba una sombra siniestra…

…En la casa Haruno…

-Qué extraño… ¿Dónde estará Sakura-chan? Dijo que estaría para la cena…- comentó preocupada la señora Haruno.-

…En el cuartel ANBU…

Un hombre con máscara de oso hablaba con uno con máscara de pájaro.

-Ese criminal peligroso aún sigue suelto, es posible que siga rondando por la aldea, debemos estar atentos ante cualquier indicio-

…De vuelta en las calles de Konoha…

Sakura Haruno continuaba caminando despreocupadamente sin saber lo que le deparaba el destino.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, ella caminando, luego chocando con el sujeto sospechoso, cayendo hacia atrás, siendo sujetada con fuerza por la muñeca.

…En la oficina de la Hokage…

-¡¿CÓMO QUE ESE CRIMINAL SIGUE SUELTO?!- gritó fuera de sí una mujer rubia con dos coletas -¡DEBEN CAPTURARLO ENSEGUIDA!- dijo golpeando su escritorio provocando que este se rompiera en dos y volaran miles de astillas.

…En una de las calles desoladas de la Aldea de la Hoja…

Se empieza a escuchar una música.

"_Mírame nenita de ojos grandes _– la pelirrosa alza la mirada y ve a la última persona que se hubiera imaginado ver– _no dejes de mirarme _– una mueca de horror surca su cara, la interceptó en un mal momento, no estaba en situación de enfrentarle –_ que voy a enamorarme… mírame nenita de ojos jade no dejes de mirarme, ya estoy enamorado… ya estoy enamorado…"_

El hombre misterioso la está mirando, y no es ni nada más ni nada menos que Suigetsu.

-Sakura yo… "_Me iré de aquí, me iré sin ti y no habrá un lugar de este mundo para estar si tú no eres feliz."_

Las lágrimas no se hacen esperar y acuden a los ojos de la kunoichi.

-Suigetsu… no… no… no me dejes… por favor no me dejes-

"_No te digo adiós, acompañame, no perdemos nada con solo probar, vayamos lejos mi amor, lejos de acá, mis ojos pueden llevarnos hacia otra realidad, que sea un mundo mejor y la verdad, no sea triste, te juro que existe, existe ese lugar."_

Mostrando su típica sonrisa de tiburón, pero esta vez más sincera, con ternura, la abraza, y ambos desaparecen en la oscuridad.

Reaparecen en lo alto del monumento a los antiguos Hokages, mirándose a los ojos con verdadera felicidad al descubrir que sus sentimientos son correspondidos. _"Qué bien, las cosas parecen cambiar, y ya no hay nada que temer, que bien, la vida nos vino a buscar y todo nos invita a creer, que se puede soñar, que podemos crecer, las cosas buenas que vos deseas, nos van a_ _suceder; un ángel llego a tu vida y te habló y se queda para siempre con vos, un ángel sonrió y tu vida cambió y en tu mundo dejo esta canción; que bien, te miro y te vuelvo a elegir y sé que en vos puedo confiar, que bien, el mundo se puso feliz, y nadie nos podrá separar, ya lo malo paso y lo bueno vendrá, el cielo nos parece decir… que todo va a cambiar; un ángel llegó a tu vida y te habló y se queda para siempre con vos, un ángel sonrió y tu vida cambió y en tu mundo dejo esta canción."_

Y el momento más esperado por los dos desde aquel incidente bajo un muérdago por fin llega, a la medianoche del veinticuatro de Diciembre, con el comienzo de los fuegos artificiales y los buenos deseos. Un nuevo día, comenzando a la par de un nuevo amor.

* * *

¡Hola! Perdón por la demora, no tenía muchas ganas de escribir últimamente, por eso tarde tanto, todo lo que escribía era un asco, espero que la espera haya sido recompensada… aunque sea mínimamente… la escena del beso… no me salió… soy pésima escribiendo besos… asi que, lo dejo a su imaginación, no me maten, gomen.

Y de nuevo Gracias a Todos los que leen mi historia!! gracias a Gaara_lee, Samantha, Karina Natsumi, Nadeshko-ale13, PolinSeneka, lukenoa31 (que aunque no hayas dejado review se que lo leiste), y a mi amigo Max que supuestamente lo está leyendo ahora, gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a este fic extraño!

Recuerden que un fic con reviews es un fanfic feliz. Se aceptan tomatazos, lechugazos, demás hortalizas, elementos punzo-cortantes, punzo-limantes, objetos contundentes, pero también consejos, saludos, comentarios, besos, risas o abucheos, amenazas, pedidos de epilogo, más capítulos o que deje de escribir basura cibernética.

Lo se, estoy loca, pero que más da. ¿No?


End file.
